Conventionally, a sound reproducing apparatus and a vehicle using the same are as shown in FIG. 9.
In FIG. 9, phase shifter 2 is connected to music signal source 1, and the signal from music signal source 1 is phase-shifted by phase shifter 2. Power amplifier 3 is connected to phase shifter 2, and the output signal from phase shifter 2 is amplified by power amplifier 3. Output unit 4A is connected to power amplifier 3, and music or the like is outputted from output unit 4A. Power amplifier 5 is also connected to music signal source 1, and the output signal from music signal source 1 is amplified by power amplifier 5. Output unit 5 is connected to power amplifier 6A, and music or the like is outputted from output unit 6A.
As document information of prior art regarding this application, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent 2003-47097 is commonly known.
However, such a conventional sound reproducing apparatus involves a problem of sound quality.
That is, in the above conventional configuration, it is supposedly possible to prevent a specific frequency entering the right and left ears of the listener in vehicle 7 from being reversed in phase and muted. However, as shown in FIG. 9, when output unit 4B and output unit 6B are disposed at the rear seat side, sound wave interference that occurs in the front and rear direction of vehicle 7 cannot be prevented. Accordingly, it results in, for example, worsening of gain characteristic near 100 Hz at the rear seat.